1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for absorbing shocks from one object moving against another such as one boat and another boat, dock or pier and, more particularly, to a fender for preventing damage due to impact and friction.
2 Description of the Related Art
Fender structures are conventionally provided to protect boats as well as docks and piers from any damage that may be caused by an impact or relative rubbing movement therebetween. For example, it is well known to provide fenders in the form of elastomeric bodies hanging from ropes along the hull of the boat, between the boat and another boat or pier when the boat comes along side, to protect the hull from impact and wear. One conventional fender structure is a plastic air-filled cylinder that is suspended at the side of the boat so as to be vertically oriented.
Such fenders provide limited protection in the aft to stern direction and may roll relative to the watercraft so as to no longer be disposed between the boat and the associated pier or dock. Such fenders are also unsuitable, for example, for swimming platforms which, due to their proximity to the water cannot effectively be protected by a vertically oriented fender.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fender that can be mounted to virtually any edge of a watercraft or other structure to shield and protect the same from impact forces and damage due to rubbing adjacent structures, such as boats, piers or docks.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a fender that will remain in position along a designated edge of the watercraft or other structure.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a fender having an adjustable cushioning function.